Via connecting male terminal with a connector, the television signal could be transmitted. Previous connector includes an electrical insulating housing, a female terminal and guiding needle.
The male terminal would penetrate through the electrical insulating housing and contact with the female terminal directly. The electric signal would be transmit from the male terminal to the female terminal.
There are some problems in nowadays connectors, such as the fatigue resistance and the clamping force of the female terminal is relatively low; the female terminal are loosely connect with the male terminal; and the waterproof of the connector.
Therefore how to overcome the above problem in the field is a need.